Rebirth of Mothra Villain Battle Royale
Rebirth Of Mothra Villain Battle Royale is a Death Battle made by an Uncredited Anon, Adopted by Thetmartens for the TN.]] Introduction Grand King Ghidorah vs Desghidorah vs Dagahra! Which enemy of Mothra Leo would win in a fight? Interlude Wiz: These three Kaiju have faced off against Mothra's Son, the far more powerful Mothra Leo. Boomstick: Desghidorah, the Destroyer of Life Wiz: Dagahra, the Ancient Creature of Nilai Kanai. Boomstick: and Grand King Ghidorah, the space dragon. Wiz: I'm Wizard and He's boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Grand King Ghidorah Background Boomstick: 130 Million Years Ago, Dinosaurs Roamed the World. Wiz: however, the Terrible King Ghidorah landed on earth and wiped out the Dinosaurs. Later in 1999, King Ghidorah returned in the form of a meteor on Mount Fuji. Boomstick: Mothra Leo came to the rescue, but he was easily trounced by Grand King Ghidorah. Wiz: Leo became Light Speed Mothra, and traveled back in time to kill Ghidorah in the Cretacious Period. Boomstick: But that didn't stop Ghidorah! During the fight, one of his tails was cut off, and it grew back into Grand King Ghidorah, who attacked just One Day After the original Ghidorah Attack on Japan. Wiz: Ghidorah started to Kidnap Children to eat, but later started eating adults. after Leo went back in time, he became Armored Mothra. a long battle ensued, and eventually, Leo won. Weapons Boomstick: Grand King Ghidorah can fire Gravity Lightning from the three heads on his body. he can also Fly at Mach 3 using a "Zero Gravity Field", so he can fly even with one wing. Wiz: Ghidorah can create a small barrier around him, and can create a Dome that allows beings in, but will not let them out. the dome is also laced with tentacles so... there's that. he also can fire Six Bolts of Electricity from each of his wings, so 12 bolts. Boomstick: Grand King Ghidorah can also instill Mind Control on smaller beings! That's Amazing! Feats Wiz: Grand King Ghidorah nearly killed Rainbow Mothra, a Magically enhanced Mothra Leo, on their first fight. Boomstick: He was also able to wipe out nearly all life during the Cretacious period Weaknesses Wiz: After Leo powered up, he was able to fly right through Ghidorah, killing Him. Desghidorah Dagahra DEATH BATTLE! Beaches of Nilai Kanai In the waters near the ancient kingdom, a large creature was swimming. This was the monster Dagahra, the ancient protector of Nilai Kanai. Suddenly, a huge meteor impacted near the beach, as another creature erupted from a nearby forest. The two monsters that next emerged were Grand King Ghidorah and Desghidorah, Respectively. The three creatures looked at each other with vicious, hate filled eyes. FIGHT! Who do you think will win? Grand King Ghidorah Desghidorah Dagahra Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Thetmartens Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years